


A Wannabe Pirate

by JuhllyMBS



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, kid!Marvelous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuhllyMBS/pseuds/JuhllyMBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even someone like Marvelous needs a beginning, no? And what a beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wannabe Pirate

For a young boy with no home, travelling was the only thing to be done... If there were enough money for it. A dark haired boy ran across the streets, sunrise still distant, and his clothes covered in dirt, chased by two or three guards, or whatever they were. He definitely had more important things to worry about than the people chasing him, like finding somewhere to hide.

"Heh," the kid chuckled, noticing that one by one his chasers were falling behind, and stopped. "Tired already?" He questioned, turning around with a small grin on his face, but started moving again without taking his eyes off of the men behind him.

"You little rascal, get back here!" The man closest to him shouted, regaining the strength to restart the chase, startling the kid in front of him.

"Crap!" He was running again, and this time he knew from who. Maybe sneaking into that planet's imperial palace wasn't a really good idea in the first place. "Can't you give me a break?!"

He tried his best to lose his chaser, making sudden turns, running as fast as he could, but that was one persistent imperial guard he had on his tail. _"What do I do?"_ He constantly asked himself in his thoughts, under the impression he was already going around in circles through the lowest level of the overlapping streets of Ruba's largest city. He hoped to find an abandoned building of any kind to hide in and finally rest for a moment, and luckily, his wish didn't go unanswered for long: An old water draining facility, untouched since the moisture farms were constructed, was a few blocks away, the perfect place for him to hide. Now, all he needed was to lose his chaser. He made even sharper turns, going back and forth between alleys, heading for the building only with the certainty that he was out of the imperial guard's sight.

With no second thoughts, the young boy grabbed onto what seemed to once have been a window, struggling to give his arms some strength so he could get in. Peeking inside with his last attempt to get in, he noticed the numerous pipes scattered all over the place, some on the floor, others where they should be, connecting the drill in the center to pretty much everywhere in the building, probably to some other buildings as well. Getting inside, he stayed in place, as the loud thud of his feet on the ground echoed. He couldn't be that heavy, but he'd rather not risk making much more noise, walking around as quietly as he could in that rust-covered floor.

The place was as bad as he imagined: The floor, a metallic platform, was rusted from all the humidity that escaped the single drill's tunnel. On the wall, dark stains marked where long gone pipes leaked water, probably during the years it was active. Sitting down on the least rusted spot he could find, and leaning against the wall, the kid let his eyes close for a moment that he took to calm his breathing. Hidden in the shadows, and paying attention to the outside, he heard the rushed steps and the tired complaints of the guards that were chasing him not long before, which made him hold his breath.

"Have you found him, yet?" That harsh, tired voice belonged to the one guard that took him the most effort to lose. He couldn't afford another chase like that, he'd be caught for sure. "You know what," he spoke before anyone could answer his question. "Forget him. We are all too tired for this. We'll carry the searches by morning," walking away from the building, he let out a long sigh, mimicked by the kid, who finally allowed himself to breath normally again.

"I'm never doing that again," he muttered, untying a leather bag he had on his waist and then inspecting its content, since he didn't exactly have the time to do it when he took it. Inside, he found a few transparent crystals of a small, cylindrical shape. "They made a fuss over these?" He took one out of the bag, trying to make sense of what he was holding, and why imperial guards would be so desperate to retrieve it. "What the hell is this thing anyway?"

Unable to think of an explanation, he put the crystal and the bag away, too tired to think about it. He'd rather take the few hours left of the night to sleep, something that didn't take long to happen. It was a light sleep, however, interrupted more often than he'd like by the odd sounds of Ruba's wild animals, but it was enough for him to rest well.

He was slowly waking up, being showered in the light of sunrise as soon as it came through the window, when he felt something cold poke at his hand. Startled, the boy opened his eyes to find a relatively large canine animal staring at him with its pair of frontal eyes, another pair sitting by the sides of its head. Maybe it mistook him for food? The canine seemed to want him to stand up, as opposed to be interested in attacking him, so he did just that, still rather surprised. Was it a guard dog from the Imperial Palace? The dog merely glanced at the bag that had been beside him, and that was enough for him to quickly take it into his hands, and follow the dog as it walked out of the room he had hid in. Unsure why, or even if he should, the kid was following the dog rather closely through the many turns the animal took. He had no idea that the facility was so big, as he walked through a long corridor, looking at the many doors trying to take a peek inside. With a bite on his clothing, the animal pulled him inside of one of the many rooms. It was completely empty except for the many controls lying around, most broken in pieces. That place had definitely been neglected for some years, now.

"What do you mean a kid did it?!" An echoing shout caught his attention, in the distance, causing his body to stiff. "We've been trying to get those damn things for months, and you tell me a kid just went and took 'em?!" A moment of silence took place, quickly replaced by a sigh. "Y'know he won't like this. We can't even think of going back without those crystals. We need to find them."

Loud thuds of someone's steps approached him, and all he could think of doing was hiding under one of the control tables among the shadows. Whatever he had taken in that bag, it seemed important to a lot of people. The canine that pulled him inside the room, to his surprise, quietly pushed the door, leaving it half open, but not enough for him to see who was walking by. He thought it'd be better that way, he didn't need anyone else glued on his tail.

"Great," he sighed. All he needed was to have both the Imperial Guard and what seemed to be a bunch of thieves looking for him. "What do I even do with these things now?" He tied the bag on his waist again, trying to think of what to do, when the dog poked at his hand. "What now?" He grumbled, as the dog pointed out of the room with a paw. "Well, you look smart enough to lead me out, let's go."

Once again, he had no idea why he was following that dog, but he assumed that if it were a guard one, it would have probably given him away quite a while ago, and the animal seemed to know where it was going much better than himself. It wasn't long until they reached a back door, probably where the thieves had come in from. As he went for the handle, however, he heard the click of the door opening, and  the animal that was by his side growled viciously at the sight of the blue armored soldier. The kid sighed, mentally cursing the embodiment of bad luck that Ruba was becoming.

"Well, look at this", the soldier spoke, walking towards the kid, who stepped backwards as he approached. "That bag of yours," the soldier's voice had a tone of curiosity and a certain malice that made him feel uncomfortable, instinctively covering the leather bag with a hand. "You're that damn kid that got the crystals, aren't you?"

He wouldn't be able to get past the blue guy, even the dog seemed to know that, as it backed away with the same speed as he did.

_"Great, more running..."_


End file.
